Escuela of the Streets
|location = West Bohan Community Center, Fortside |reward = $1000 |fail = Wasted Busted Manny dies Dealer is spooked Dealer gets away |unlocks = Street Sweeper |unlockedby = Roman's Sorrow |todo = Get in a vehicle with Manny. Go to the dealer's place with Manny. Follow the dealer to the meet, don't let him know you're following him. Park behind the dealer. The dealer went into the warehouse, get him. Wipe out all the dealers. Leave the warehouse. Shoot out the door.}} Escuela of the Streets is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to the player by Manny Escuela. Mission In the opening cutscene first, the player sees Manny shooting with his camera man. Mallorie introduces Niko to Manny. Manny tells Niko that he needs Niko's help in "cleaning up" some drug dealers. After the cutscene ends, Manny tells Niko to get a vehicle and orders him to go to the dealers place. Niko and Manny follows the dealer to the meet. Then Manny will leave Niko there. The door of the building is locked . So, Niko finds some other way to get inside the building. Once inside Niko kills all the drug dealers present there. He then leaves the building and sees Manny recording outside about how Niko cleaned the streets. Niko tells him to stop recording and the mission ends. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Get in a vehicle with Manny. * Go to the dealer's place with Manny. * Follow the dealer to the meet, don't let him know you're following him. * Park behind the dealer. * The dealer went into the warehouse, get him. * The door is locked. (If door is touched by player) * Wipe out all the dealers. * Leave the warehouse. * Shoot out the door. (if the player came through the window or the skylight at the roof) Enemies * Hustlers Walkthrough After the mission's intro cutscene, the player will find himself with Manny, who will instruct him to find a vehicle. Upon obtaining a vehicle, Manny tells Niko that he suspects the dealers are on Grand Boulevard. Once the player arrives, a brief cutscene will play that shows an accomplice of a group of drug dealers getting into the car and driving off. Naturally, the player will have to follow him. Be careful to not get too close to his car, or he will be alarmed. Manny will warn Niko (if not insult him) if the player gets too close. Back off, but keep following. After he warns Niko a certain amount of times, the player will spook the dealer, and he will abort his trip to the meet, therefore failing the mission. If the player beeps the horn while following the dealer, Manny will say something like "Not cool, man!", and if the player continues to beep the horn he will spook the dealer, causing the mission to fail. The drive will end at the Sprunk warehouse in Chase Point, Bohan. Park behind the dealer's car once the player gets there. After a short cutscene, Manny tells Niko to follow the dealers into the warehouse and then kill them, and then drives away to pick up his cameraman. The player will quickly find that the front door is locked. At this point, he have several options for getting into the warehouse: #''Front door'' - Shoot the lock on the door; this will allow the player to enter through the door but it will alert the dealers. (Once the player alert the dealers, all cops nearby and his wanted level will disappear at that moment) #''Window beside the front door'' - If the player takes long enough to find an entrance, Manny will send him a text message saying that for every door that closes, a window opens. This is a hint to enter the warehouse through one of its windows. There are two large windows at the front of the warehouse, to the left of the locked door. Shoot one of them with a firearm to break the glass, and then climb on to the ledge and into the warehouse. Shooting the glass will startle the drug dealers inside the warehouse, so they will be ready for the player as he enters. A method of breaking the glass without warning the dealers would be to get a tall vehicle, get on it and punch/kick the window till it breaks or simply find a throwable object such as a rock and throw it at the window. #''Skylight at the roof'' - If the player is looking for the stealthiest alternative, he can climb the fire escape of the adjacent building to that building's roof, and then cross some pieces of plank wood back to the warehouse where the drug dealers are located (look for a SMG pickup at the rooftop of the warehouse). Once there, seek out an open skylight to breach the building itself. There will be an enemy visible below the skylight with a Pump Shotgun, so be sure to take him out quickly, as at this is a very lethal range for shotguns. After dispatching the enemy below the skylight, jump through it. Once inside the warehouse, take cover behind one of the many stacks of Redwood, Candybox and Sprunk boxes, and kill all of the gangsters. If the player takes too much damage, there is a vending machine located on the wall opposite to the main entrance, to the right of the roof entrance, each drink from the machine will heal Niko by 50%. When all of the drug dealers have been killed, Niko leaves the warehouse and Manny and his cameraman, will meet him outside. However, if the cops have been alerted, (they most likely will have not) the player will need to lose his wanted level first. Afterwards The random character, Mel becomes available. Video Walkthrough Deaths * North Holland Hustlers Gang Members - killed by Niko on orders from Manny Escuela. Reward * The reward is $1000 and the mission Street Sweeper is unlocked. Trivia * If the player fails the mission while in a car, Manny will tell Niko to get out and he will drive off in the player's car. If the player repeats the mission with SMS, the car that Manny drove away in will respawn nearby. * Do not bring a valuable vehicle to this mission as Manny will drive off in it and it won't appear again even if the player completes the mission. * There is a bug where the yellow arrow will not show up when the drug dealer reaches his destination. The dealer will not exit his car and will sit there. So the mission will become stuck. * If the player chooses not to go through the front door, but go through the side door (not too far from the front door - just turn right), he is technically still in the warehouse, but the cutscene with Niko Bellic outside the warehouse shows up. * Interestingly, Niko suggests he knows about stalking, by questioning Manny on how far back he should follow the dealer. He will say "you must stay two car lengths away when harassing a woman". * The dealer drives a uniquely colored Stallion. It will be black, but with a unique pearlescent undertone. It can be seen in, but not limited to, blue, green, red, pearl, and normal tints. It can be obtained without failing the mission after the dealer parked the car and entered the warehouse. The player can jack it and take it to his parking area. Also, if he/she leaves the warehouse from the skylight (use the Forklift to climb it up) and go to the front door. The car will be still parked there and the player can take it to his/her safehouse parking area, then return to the warehouse and shoot the lock from outside to finish the mission. * The song that plays at the beginning of the mission is "Impacto" by Daddy Yankee. It is featured in the in-game radio station San Juan Sounds. * There is a health pickup inside the office (on the left, if the player broke the lock and came in through the front door). It doesn't show on the other side of the wall but it can still be collected from that side. Even after this mission, it is available for Niko to pick up for the rest of the game. * Escuela is Spanish for school. Therefore, Manny Escuela translates to Manny School, and the mission title translates to School of the Streets. * During the mission, a Forklift can be found inside the warehouse, the player can enter the Forklift, but it can't be driven outside as the door is too small. The Forklift can be used to climb up to the skylight. (read above to obtain the unique Stallion). * This mission is similar to Shadow as both missions involve the following or stalking of an enemy to their hideout (without them knowing) before killing them and their comrades. Except in this mission, the player uses a vehicle to follow them. * If the player uses cheat codes to spawn a boat or helicopter and enters it with Manny, a message will pop up saying Get in a vehicle other than a boat / a helicopter. This appears to be a joke by the developers. * The ending cutscene for this mission is usually seen during the day. * The Forklift in the warehouse is only seen during this mission. Navigation }} de:Escuela of the Streets es:Escuela of the Streets pl:Escuela of the Streets Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions